


Monster Freshmen ; Human Highschool

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff, Best Friends, Death, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Half-Human, High School, Human Damien - Freeform, Human Liam, Human Miranda, Human Polly, Human Scott, Human Society, Human Vera, Human/Monster Romance, Idk for tags, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monster Society, Monsters Needs Hugs, Monsters in Disguise, Monsters in a Human School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oz needs a hug, Pining, Polyamory, So do the others, Tags May Change, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Temporary Death, Undercover, hidden society, ish, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: Monster High, contrary to the name it's a highschool for humans.They should have never left the Monster World, they should have ran to another world, Oz thought soon enough after he and his friends move into the a human neighborhood and sign up for human school. Why?Because the most popular humans in school are hot on their heels, a Hunter is their classmate (an incompetent one but a Hunter nonetheless), and now everyone's feelings are complicated as they contemplate if they want to expand their little polyamorous group of four for more, andhumansnonetheless! Oh, and not to mention the fact their families are trying to hunt them down for reasons... that they'll talk about at some point but not now.Meanwhile, Liam, Vera and Damien are very suspicious of the new freshmen, Scott is definitely head over heels, Polly just wants to party with Amira, and Miranda just wants everyone to be happy.





	1. Group of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I _loved_ the game, and I really wanted to have this fic out despite the fact I have too many on my plate but who cares?! I have no life anyway! 
> 
> So we got the monster characters, Brian, Oz, Vicky and Amira. 
> 
> And the monster turned human characters, Damien, Vera, Liam, Miranda, Polly and Scott. 
> 
> Things are going to certainly be interesting.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you guys enjoy the ride as it comes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to a new place is... complicated, especially so when you're an eldritch genderfluid being made of shadows and fears and moving in with your friends a frankenstein genderqueer, a lazy undead male, and a hot and fiery half-human and fire djinn female.
> 
> It's even more complicated given the fact you're all on running away from something and in a polyamorous relationship with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I certainly did making this chapter :D

* * *

" _Are you sure about this? It's... not too late to go back._ "

"Oh I'm sure as hell! We're gonna do this, we're  _so_ gonna do this."

"Mm, it'd be too much to go back now... Too much work..."

"Yeah! If we go back now, things would be. Well, complicated."

" _... You have a point, but still, couldn't we moved to the Locusts Lands instead? I hear the locals there are nice._ " 

"Ozzy, Ami's banned from going there remember."

"Mhmm, half fire-djinn here."

"And locusts are too troublesome to deal with, their buzzing, their noise, I don't like locusts."

" _... And another point... I just, I'm afraid for things going bad..._ " 

"Don't worry Oz, we got this, Vicky's magic spells are  _amazing_  and things will go awesome for us~!"

"Aww, thanks Ami! At any rate, we have to thank Brian's cousin to show us that old portal to the Human world!" 

"Mmph, Oz got us this awesome house and is pretty much protecting us most of the time."

" _Amira, I guess you found us a... good place to settle._ "

"Thanks Ozzy, come 'ere!" 

" _H-Hey! Stop, Amira no!_ " 

"Is it cuddle time? Yay, Brian come on we're having cuddle time!"

"Hnn, cuddle time."

* * *

Oz looked at himself in the mirror, feeling fairly uncomfortable with the new look he had. 

Contrary to his old black and almost intangible skin that easily let his little phobys (his precious little phobia-made people that were all adorable most of the time) pop up from time to time, he now had light brown skin, though his hair was still as dark as it was before but looked more... 'human like'. Which was basically what the point was, though it was still very uncomfortable for the young eldritch being of fear. His white eyes were now yellow, an uncommon color but any other color besides white or yellow made him  _very_ uncomfortable. 

"Ozzy? You finished in there?" Oz blinked before scratching his cheek. 

He opened the door and smiled weakly at Vicky, "Yeah." He scratched his neck, usually he didn't like forming vocal chords or a mouth, he liked his telepathy thanks. 

Vicky beamed at him, "Wow Ozzy you look great!" they complimented and grinned widely, still in their original monster form. Stitches and bluish-green tinted skin and two bolts around their neck, they seemed energetic as ever and _very_ excited. "My turn!" They cheered as they went into the bathroom, wanting to see themselves as a human. Their disguise was a bit more risky than his, since he was virtually intangible and an eldritch personification and literally mostly made of fears and shadows, transforming came natural to him. They were relying on their own magic and runes to disguise themselves as a human. 

Oz sighed as he went to the living room, sitting down beside Brian who only grunted in acknowledgement and brought him closer, smiling as he leans against the undead teen, cuddling close. Though currently he was in his human disguise, his skin was no longer a green hue, his sclera turned white and his eyes were a toxic but lazy green, and in the place of the missing parts of his forehead and cheek and shoulder and any other missing piece of him, he replaced those with large scars. Though they would be eye-catching, Brian admitted that having a spotless body disturbed him a bit, thus the scars.

"I look great!" He hears from the nearby bathroom, he and Brian look over both their shoulders to see the newly human Vicky, smiling proudly. 

They looked the same, only light skinned, no stitches on their face and no bolts in their neck. They kept their hair the same, though if anything it looked  _fluffier_ somehow. They grinned brightly, twirling around and showing off her new human person. "It feels weird but a good kind of weird." They informed him, a hand over the spot where her bolts would have been and tracing the places where her stitches were suppose to be, though later on they found out she kept a few stitches underneath her clothes in her human form. 

"You look great V! Very adorable." Cheered Amira from the door, back from her shopping trip. Since Amira was half-human, half-fire djinn, the only thing she needed to change was her firey hair, which still somewhat look like it was on fire with its coloring. "I'm back by the way, human food is  _so_ interesting. Also, I managed to sign us up to the nearest high school." She informed them, putting down the bags of human groceries on the table before making a beeline towards the couch where both Brian, Oz and now Vicky were on. 

Vicky draped themselves on the back of the couch, giggling as they played with a few phobys that came from Oz's hair. Oz and Brian grunted as Amira flung herself and haphazardly stretched on their laps, grinning cheekily as Oz gave her a deadpanned look. Brian just sighed and ruffled her hair lazily. 

"Why do we have to sign up for human school anyway? Can't we just stay here." Oz complained, mouth forming to practice and get used to using one. He flexed his jaw and pouted as Vicky poked his nose and pinched his shadow-y cheek. 

Amira laughed, "Don't be such a spoilsport Oz, 'sides! Staying here all the time isn't very healthy." She retorted, crossing her legs while lacing her fingers with Brian's. "And aren't you curious on how things work in the human world? I wonder what else is different here, I mean, there aren't any bone cars or thestral carriers! Not one! Isn't that weird?" 

Brian snorted, "Sure." He agreed half-heartedly as he looked at the television, "Not to mention their tv shows are... interesting." He commented, smirking lazily as he watches a human movie that involved a bizarre interpretation of his kind; a zombie horror movie it said. 

Vicky giggled, not batting a lash as the movie shows a scene where a human was eaten alive, in a slightly gorey way. They had all seen worse so it didn't bother them. "Humans are so weird." She said, nuzzling against Oz's head, smiling as the phobys hugged her face. 

Oz rolled his eyes before his disguise melted away, shadows licking against the three of them as he changed to a she, not surprised in the least. Oz sighed as she thought more of her situation, she would have to decide on a body to stay in while in the human public, in monster public they wouldn't bat an eye if she changed between genders, but she verily doubted that it was the same for the human public. She would have to enjoy most of her gender changing at home, though looking at both Amira and Vicky had her come to a decision. 

"I'll be a boy during school I guess." She admitted, batting away Amira's attempt to grope her breasts, "Evens things out." 

Vicky nodded in agreement, "Yeah, having three physically female teens is not really balanced or fair for Brian here." They patted the disguised zombie who only grunted, but leaned into Vicky's hand. 

Amira whined, "Aww, alright." She said in defeat, but tried to sneak a cop, pouting when it was Brian who protected Oz's newly formed breasts from her hands.  

Oz hummed, a small smile on her face as a few phobys appear from her shoulders to travel down to her lap to snooze against Amira's warmth. 

"I hope things turn out okay for us." She whispered, her hands tightening in both Brians and Vicky's grip as she thought about  _why_ they had fled to the Human World in the first place. Amira's face darkened while Vicky's smile dropped, Brian's expression didn't seem to change but the lazy toxic green of his eyes sharpened dangerously.  

Vicky gave a comforting squeeze before burying her face against Oz's shadow and fear made hair, murmuring. 

"Don't worry Oz, we're here. You're not alone, you have us and we have you remember? Nothing's going to change that," her voice hardened and darkened as she spoke, "And we are  _never_ going back, no matter what happens, we are going to live our lives as freely as we want to."

The four of them promised vehemently, they were  _never_ going back. 

Not willingly anyway. 

* * *

"Hey guys! Have you heard? Four new students are transferring to Monster High!" Miranda chirped as she entered Liam's room, a usual place where they would meet up or hung around for whatever reason that the hipster didn't know why. He only wanted them  _out_ of his room,  _especially_ if they disturbed his reading. 

Though, the news had him interested, as he and the others stopped what they were doing. 

Miranda smiled as she stood in front of the door, dark auburn hair flicked over her shoulder as she sauntered her way to sit beside Polly. She was a petite girl with rosy skin and light greenish blue eyes and long auburn hair, she was the heiress to her family's company, one of the richest people in the school. 

Besides her, Polly stopped texting and leaned in with interest, "Really now?" She asked with light blue wide eyes. She was a slim girl with slightly ashen skin, she had dyed her hair a pale teal color even regularly and was an infamous party-girl, often out on parties and getting in trouble with her family. She was well off in terms of money but she wasn't as rich as the others. 

Damien grunted from his place on the floor, underneath Scott who perked, previously they were wrestling as Damien wanted to prove he was the stronger male. Damien was a strongly built male with olive skin and dark black hair with red highlights, he had pierced ears and was known as the resident troublemaker and delinquent of the school. He glared his sharp yellow eyes at Miranda, "So? What of it?" He asked gruffly, slightly out of breath as he  _was_ underneath Scott. 

Scott grinned widely, he was definitely the biggest built male of the group, possibly in the whole  _school_ , though their coach beat him in terms of build but he was a coach and wasn't a student. He was a popular jock, one of the best on the athletics team. Scott had scruffy brown hair and even grew a beard, refusing the shave it off. Contrary to Damien's sharp glare, Scott was eagerly looking at Miranda with wide dark blue eyes. "When are they coming? Do you think they'll join one of the sports team?" He asks, before loosing breath as Damien managed to escape from underneath the bigger male and even knee'd him in the gut. 

Liam sighed in irritation as he watches both Damien and Scott, " _Why_ must you both have fisticuffs in  _my_ room. In fact, why are you  _all_ here anyway?" He asked in exasperation. He was a known and popular hipster with his black hair and purple highlights that were tied in a man-bun, his skin was a tanned brown and his eyes were a dark blue with somewhat purple flecks of color in the iris. 

Vera chuckled in amusement, daintily blowing her nails as she admired the color she painted them. "Because Liam, your room is one of the biggest we know of, and you really  _think_ I'd let you all stay at  _my_ house?" She tutted, smirking at the irritated look her hipster friend sent her. She was also one of the richest people in the school, though rumors say of how she was shady and intimidating despite her beautiful looks of dyed green hair and sharp dark brown-reddish eyes and smooth dark olive skin. She was practically the Queen of the school. 

"Anyway, Miranda darling, tell us more of these new students." Vera said smoothly, interested eyes gazing on the perky heiress.

Miranda pouted, "Unfortunately I couldn't find out anything else. I only heard it after eavesdropping Principal Arachne and our teacher, she said that four new students were coming tomorrow next week, coach almost caught me so I left without hearing anything else." 

Polly pouted with her, "Aww, that's too bad. But like, at any rate this is totally interesting, I wonder who they are?" 

"Whoever they are, they've certainly picked a particularly interesting school for a transferral." Liam muttered as he went back to his book but kept an ear out. 

Vera hummed in thought, "Maybe things will be slightly more interesting than usual with this, it  _has_ been a bit drab and boring hasn't it?" She said, nonchalantly moving her feet as both Damien and Scott rolled by, tussling with Damien cursing loudly.

The thought of the new students slipped their minds until the next week, Monday morning and they looked on curiously at the four new and admittedly strange students. 

* * *

"My name's Ozias Phobos, um, don't call me Ozias. Oz is good, I guess..."

"Hi! I'm Victoria Stein, call me Vicky, Victoria's too formal! I hope we all get along."

"Brian... Encephum..."

"Yo! The name's Amira Pyres, don't mind the lazy zombie-head here. He just hates mornings out of bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Soo, I probably fucked myself because I added another story to my plate of stacking stories but fuck it! It's summer and I got time, not to mention I've been dying to make a fic about this visual novel for a while now. 
> 
> Oz is a genderfluid _royal,_ Vicky is a genderqueen _scholar_ , Brian is a strong lazy _knight in shiny rotten armor_ and Amira is a firey _boss_.
> 
> This is gonna be fun, hope you enjoyed! Later everyone!


	2. First Day (of Hell) - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new freshmen are certainly... interesting.
> 
> Especially that big man with the scars, everyone's wondering how he got them. 
> 
> Brian in the meanwhile, just wants to find a good spot to hang out and nap with his friends, sparking interest in Scott as he does so.
> 
> Oz is wondering why they opted for schooling in a human school instead of homeschooling, Liam's curious about the quiet new student that's invaded his usual spot in the library.
> 
> Amira is fired up and itching for action, Damien's definitely interested at the new hot chick with a firey attitude. 
> 
> Vicky's fascinated by the human sciences and education, Vera has a few suspicions as the new girl seems to know too much on a few subjects she seems 'too innocent' to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> I've got so many ideas for this, you don't even _know_ , this is going to be great :D.

* * *

Brian groaned lowly as he was dragged through the house against his will.

"Early..." He moaned tiredly, clutching his fluffy blue pillow as he's dragged by the feet, one hand tightly gripped on each of his leg and effortlessly dragging him along the hall with a smaller figure curled on his back covered by a red blanket, Vicky lets out an sympathetic tired groan. As energetic as they were during the rest of the day, they  _were not_ a morning person, they needed coffee to kickstart their morning and activate their energetic personality.

He hears the amused chuckles of his current eldritch boyfriend and half-djinn girlfriend as  _they_ were the ones who were currently dragging him and Vicky out of bed. At what time exactly?  _Since the sun wasn't up he didn't care._

Oz shook his head and chuckled, "Come on Brian, Vicky, time to get up." He said as he and Amira dragged them towards the bathroom. One of his phobys seemed to agree with Brian and Vicky and yawned loudly, tiredly patting Oz's cheek while nuzzling his neck. "You too little one, wake up. Honestly Vicky, you and Amira were the ones so excited for this." 

Amira grinned excitedly, "Time to get ready guys, come on! Get ready now while we make coffee and breakfast." She persuaded as she pushed them, grabbing Vicky off of Brian to push them through one bathroom with Oz ushering Brian into another. Both monsters groaned but reluctantly got on their day, both Oz and Amira nod in satisfaction as they hear the faucets running. 

They know that both Vicky and Brian would wake up a bit more at the contact of water, rarely did they sleep in water so that was a good sign. 

Minutes later saw Oz and Amira in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and coffee as the sun started to rise from the horizon. Oz sighed as the slow sunlight started to pour from the windows, he was still opposed to going to a human school for their education however both Vicky and Amira were so set and excited to go, Brian couldn't care less as long as they were safe and happy but  _was_ interested in the human world's version of education and being honest... He  _was_ somewhat interested as well. 

"You alright there Ozzie?" He glanced at Amira, who was already in her human form, hair a fiery red but  _not_ on fire as usual. She was dressed a little differently from her usual choice of clothing due to the school's 'dress code', she was in her usual red leather jacket but instead of her black short strapless dress, she was in a black tube top with straps and dark red shorts that were right above her knees though she kept wearing her black thigh high socks and leather heel boots. "Um, physical plane to Oz, you there?" 

He blinked before shaking his head and giving the green eyed half-djinn, "I'm fine Amira. Though I should probably change to my human form huh?" He looked down to his own clothes, it was just his usual clothing, a short-sleeved pullover with a white collared undershirt where the sleeves were folded back a bit to his elbows, black jeans and black sneakers. He paused from cooking breakfast to focus on his form, tendrils of shadows breaching his skin as his very being shifted, his eyes fluttered open before closing and shaking his head, "I really need to get used to that." Shifting came easily to him however the form of a human was something he rarely, if  _ever_ , took on before. And now he had to get used to being in the form for a whole day.

Amira grinned, closing in and wiggling her eyebrows, "But damn if you don't look sexy as a human Ozzie," she complimented in a purr, stealing a kiss before Oz could do anything, the hidden eldritch horror rolled his eyes but blushed all the same, faintly noting how weird it was to blush as a human, and pushed her away. 

"Focus on breakfast Amira before you burn it." He retorted, gesturing to the pancakes she was cooking while turning back to his omelette that was thankfully not burnt. The fire elemental scoffed, seemingly offended. 

She gave him a mock hurt look, "Me?  _Burn my cooking?_ " She nonchalantly flipped the pancake and caught it without breaking her gaze at Oz, "Ozzie I'm hurt." She teased, starting a new pancake after putting her fluffy masterpiece on the plate with the others she had finished. 

In the terms of cooking, only she and Oz were officially allowed in the kitchen for meals. Reigning it over with skilled iron fists, Vicky, as much as a genius they were and skilled in chemistry and more, they couldn't cook or bake for  _shit_. Brian could bake an amazing cake but baking is different from cooking and he could barely make omelettes without burning them or leaving the shells in the mix. 

They were quick to finish in making their usual giant breakfast, just in time as Vicky and Brian came in, Vicky imitating Brian as they groaned and headed straight for the home brewed coffee that Amira had made for them all. There were two pots, one entirely for Vicky and another for the rest of them. 

Both were wearing their usual clothes as well, Brian wearing his green jacket with a fluffy collar with a black undershirt, dark green pants and brown boots. Vicky was wearing a white collared undershirt with a blue sweater over it and blue jeans with blue sneakers. 

"Coffee..." They moaned as they snatched the blue coffee pot and chugged directly from it. "Mmm, that's better!" They chirped, already back on their feet with a little bounce, Brian groaned in agreement as he poured himself a mug before settling down at the table with Vicky, ready to eat though they both waited patiently for both Oz and Amira. 

When all four were at the table they started, enjoying the breakfast. They smiled throughout the starting morning. 

In a few hours, they would be attending the human school called 'Monster High', though contrary to the name; it was a highschool for humans. 

Oz could only hope things would go alright for them in the human world, it was too late for them to head back even though he was tempted to. 

Besides... heading back would mean death and worse,  _and they were never going back_.  

* * *

_"Oz..." Brian whispered, he flinches as his mother grips his hair painfully._

_"Do not address him as such! I raised you to be respectful to our betters!" She hissed coldly, forcibly making him bow as she did. "My apologies for the disrespect your horribleness, I will make sure it won't happen again."_

_" **Be sure of it... Now, what will be your punishment Ozias?**_ _" Oz whimpered, terrified and_ weak _, within the confines of his current circular prison. " **So many ideas...** " Oz sobbed, shivering._

 _Whispering a mantra of 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry' that the giant eldritch horror ignored and exited the room, taking Oz_ away _from_ him _._

 _Brian moved, "_ _Oz--_ grkk!! _" he choked, a firm hand around his neck as the elder undead gave him a cold, emotionless look. "M-Mother..." He gasped out, before wheezing in pain as she looked at him coldly, the grip around his neck tightening._

 _"I've been too lenient on your training. You are an Encephum, you were created to be a tool and nothing else, nothing more. Remember that my_ son _. Refrain from speaking with the young terror without permission ever again."_

* * *

Brian blinked, jolting from his daze as he feels a kiss on his cheek. 

"Come on Brian wake up! We're here!" Vicky cheered shaking him slightly as the car pulls over to park at a good and easy spot to remember. Brian sniffs and huffs before stretching lightly, yawning. "Oh wake up you sleepyhead!" Vicky laughed, urging him out of the car. 

Amira grinned as she exited from the drivers seat and Oz from the passenger seat, "Awesome! This place looks great so far, a lot less dark from our old school huh?" She said cheerily though she gave a concerned look to Oz who gave her a small smile, shaking his head and she beamed. She turned back to her car and made sure it was secure and that it would stay in place, it was a bright red sleek car, perfect for at least six passengers at maximum capacity if everyone was smushed together. Though unknown to most, it was actually not a normal car. 

"Later Red, behave and we might just upgrade your engine!" Amira told it, grinning when the car's engine started for only a second. "Have a nice nap, and get used to the new look baby, you're gonna stay like this for a little while." The car's headlights flashed red, the red paint seemingly glowing before settling down. "That's the ticket, later baby, mama's out to school." She cooed, smirking as her lovers laughed. 

Thankfully with the fact they were early as hell, there was no one at the parking lot of the school though there were a few cars there signaling that there were people  _somewhere_ on the school grounds.

With that, Amira quickly joined them to stand before the school and looked on with an excited eye. 

It definitely looked different from their old monstrous school in the Monster World, less dark forests in the background, surprisingly there  _was_ an amphitheater though it looked more 'modern', generally it looked like a much more modern and more grounded version of their old school.  

"So... Monster High." Oz drawled, they paused before laughing at the irony. Monster High, but for humans and now, actual monsters in disguise were coming to transfer to the school. "Well, might as well get it started." He sighed, a small smile on his face, which by the way, still felt a bit weird with actual lips but hey he was going to get used it in time. 

Vicky smiled enthusiastically, turning to Amira, "Didn't you say that the principal wanted to talk to us before the school actually started? Isn't it why we're here like,  _very_ early in the morning?" They pressed, a sharp smile on their face that had Amira laughing nervously and nodding quickly. 

"Yup! Why don't we go there now? And afterwards we can explore till our first class!" She insisted, grabbing on to Vicky and Brian and tugging them on and excitedly going into the school. Both Brian and Vicky held on to Oz as she did so and soon all four friends and lovers were entering their new school. Unknown to them, a purple car parked a few ways from their car and a certain hipster blinked as he watched four teens enter the school. 

"Liam, what is it?" Vera asked curiously as she got out of the car, she looked at the entrance and only saw a glimpse of four teens beyond the glass doors before they entered deeper into the school. "Wait, were those the new students?" She inquired as she went over to Liam, who had wandered over to the bright red car that was parked a few meters from them. 

Liam hummed, "I assume so, and I suppose this car belongs to one of them." He responded as he looked over the car with an impressed look on his face, "What a beautiful design, and it looks well taken care of." He complimented as he looked at the sleek red car. The brunette rose a brow as he  _swore_ he heard the sound of something purring shortly before disappearing, he shook his head and glanced at Vera who was looking at the car with interest. 

Behind them, other early students and more were slowly pooling in, cars and other vehicles beginning to fill the spaces in the parking lot. 

Vera looked at the automobile with a critical look, "Well, it's certainly not cheap. I do have to wonder the status of our new classmate." She mused as she looked at her reflection on the black tinted window.

"How do you know they're going to be our classmates?" 

Vera chuckled, "A little hunch, also, duh, our homeroom class has the fewest students. It makes sense that they'd send the newbies to our class to fill it up a little, at any rate, I suppose we'll truly find out later on." Glamorously, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and snapped her fingers, gaining her friends attention, "Now come on, we need to get things set up. We are going to  _win_ this election, aren't we _Mr. Vice President_?" She grinned sharply. 

Liam smirked, "Of course  _Ms. President_." He returned, soon they were leaving the school's front parking lot and heading inside.

* * *

"Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to Monster High. I am Principle Kumo Ayushi, it is nice to meet you all." Started the principal, a serious, business looking woman. She looked sharp, dressed in a black suit jacket with a smooth grey pencil skirt and red heels. She had long dark chocolate hair that was tied to a tight bun and dark black eyes, her skin was a smooth light brown. "Is there any questions before we begin?" She inquired, giving them a curious look.

Vicky hummed, tilting their head before their eyes lightened up, "You're a Tsuchigumo aren't you?!" They asked excitedly, much to the woman's shock. "Amazing! I haven't met a Tsuchigumo since I was a child!" They gushed, "Though, if I may ask, what are you doing outside of the Webbed Forest of the Dark Canyon? I thought your kin rarely let any spider go on their own without the permission of their mother head." 

Miss Ayushi looked flabbergasted before shaking her head and clearing her throat, "Well, that answers my suspicions if you four were from the Monster World. And to answer your question Miss, Stein was it? I am not originally from the Webbed Forest, I am also not a full Tsuchigumo." She admitted, suddenly her face shifted, her skin darkening and her clean and kept hair fluffed up and seemed a bit uncontrollable. She gained two more smaller eyes on each side of her face, one above and one below her normal eyes and she gained two giant incisors that went past her thin red lips. 

Her hands split until the elbows, giving her four different hands though each hand only seemed to have 3 fingers with each finger tipped with a sharp black nail. 

Vicky snapped their fingers at the revelation, a look on her face as they looked over the newly revealed monster before them, "Aha! You're a halfie! Like Amira!" They cheered, said teen looked excited as she and the others looked at their new principal in a new light. 

"A halfie like me?! Aaawesome!" She laughed, her hair sparking and set aflame. Miss Ayushi blinked in disbelief. 

"A half-djinn? And a fire one at that?" She murmured underneath her breath, she inhaled before shifting back, fixing her messed up bun and giving a small look to Amira who blinked before smiling sheepishly as her hair stopped flaming. "Thank you Miss Pyres, I do not want my office suddenly soaking wet should the fire alarm sense your incendiary locks." She drawled before turning to Vicky. 

"Now Miss Stein, would you please tell me how you knew I was half a Tsuchigumo?" 

Vicky beamed, "I'm a Stein! Us Steins usually have the Magic Sense that let's us sense if something is actually a monster in disguise, your name was a little hint as well because, well you know, 'Spider long lived'? A bit obvious there." They giggled, Miss Ayushi blushed lightly before nodding. 

"May I inquire for the knowledge of the rest of your beings? I see that Miss Pyres is a half-fire djinn and I suspect on what Miss Stein is, however..." She trailed off, eyeing both Brian and Oz, Brian grunted while Oz shifted uncomfortably. 

Vicky smiled widely, waving a few brightly blue glowing fingers and suddenly she and Brian's human disguises were dropped. Revealing their true selves. 

Miss Ayushi nodded thoughtfully, "I see." She turned to Oz who fidgeted under her expecting look. 

He fiddled with his fingers, "Do I, um, do I really have to?" He asked nervously, her look intensified and he sighed in defeat and suddenly shadows broke the surface of his skin. Miss Ayushi had to contain her gasp and urge to run, an  _eldritch terror_ , one of the newest students was a  _young eldritch terror_. 

Oz scratched the back of his head and felt  _very_ uncomfortable as the principal gaped at him in disbelief. "Um, c-can I...?" He trailed off.

Miss Ayushi broke out of her stupor and sweated, "O-of course your highness!" She sputtered, sweating as terror before her grimaced and felt even more nervous as she watched him wear his human disguise. Even though she had been born and raised in the human world and was probably a lot more than a little bit behind the monster world's information and more however, she very knew well how high an eldritch abomination was to the monster hierarchy! Her father had made sure she remembered that! 

Oz cringed, "I um, please don't call me that. I just, I want to be a normal student please." He insisted, rubbing his arm and hunching in on himself. Amira, Vicky and Brian, who both had their disguises again, immediately tried to cheer him up. Oz yelped as suddenly Brian had him in his lap, unashamedly having him close in the front of their spider principal who once again began to gape at them as Vicky and Amira hugged at him, Amira even going as far as to kiss Oz's cheek. 

"G-Guys!" He squeaked out in embarrassment, pink dusting his cheeks. 

Miss Ayushi looked at them in astonishment before realization made way in her eyes, she coughed shaking her head and took on a more professional form. 

"Please refrain from doing Public Displays of Affections." She told them, Oz whined and struggled to get away from his three lovers who let him go with satisfied smiles. 

Miss Ayushi took in a deep breath before taking a mental note to get some  _special_ coffee afterwards (i.e. spiked with alcohol, she deserved it for everything that might happen in the future with these four), and addressed the four new students. 

"Now then, continuing on..." 

* * *

Damien groaned as he lounged in his seat in homeroom. 

He didn't want to be there but his curiosity about the new students outweighed his want to skip the morning class. 

Besides him to his left Scott was absentmindedly doodling, it was mostly involved with sports like usual, to his right was Vera who was texting and using her phone for whatever next nefarious scheme she was planning next. 

Behind him, Liam was reading whatever hipster book he had picked from the library, besides him to Liam's left one seat away was Miranda who was chatting with Polly who was  _suppose_ to be in front of Vera but went to talk with the cheery auburn-haired teen. 

"When the fuck is our teacher suppose to bring the newbies anyway?" The hot-tempered teen grumbled as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone, bored out of his mind. 

Vera hummed, "Hmm, about. Now in fact, the start of the class." She answered, checking the time. 

Damien groaned even louder, "Well the shithead's late then!" He declared irritably, leaning against his hand and huffing angrily. 

Liam rolled his eyes as he turned to another page, "Patience Damien, though I doubt you'd even know the word." He muttered with a small grin as the brunette twitched, he had clearly heard him. 

Damien growled, whirling around while standing up, "Wanna go nerd?" He demanded, growling when Liam only quietly snickered. Before anyone could do anything, the classroom door opened and in came their homeroom teacher. 

Their homeroom teacher was a thin gangly man, he had a thick pair of block glasses and messy brown hair, pale skin and was notorious for being clumsy half of the time. His name was Ian Thompson. He dressed in a white undershirt and a brown sleeveless vest with a dark brown tie and black work pants with black shoes. "Alright students! Behave now!" He said cheerily, he was also a  _very_ optimistic person. 

Damien  _hated_ him. 

Polly reluctantly went back to her seat, though she was at the edge of it as she was just as curious as everyone else in the damn classroom for the rumored new students that were transferring in. 

"We've got some new students here, come on in you guys!" Ian cheered, looking to the side where four figures entered from. A pair of males and females.

Liam rose a brow at them, remembering them from early in the morning. He and the others observed curiously to the new transferees. 

The first male was a short and petite looking teen, he had very dark black hair and surprisingly enough, yellow eyes like Damien though they were nervous and wary instead of angry and sharp. He warily waved a nervous hand, clearly uncomfortable, "My name's Ozias Phobos, um, don't call me Ozias. Oz is good, I guess..." He greeted, trailing off as he fidgeted uncomfortably at the amount of eyes set on him. Curious name, very exotic.

The first female was a perky looking teen, black hair with a patch and strands of white in it, he briefly wondered if she had Poliosis, she grinned widely as her blue eyes sparkled, "Hi! I'm Victoria Stein, call me Vicky, Victoria's too formal! I hope we all get along." She said happily, waving excitedly. Miranda and Polly would probably get along with her. 

The second male was an intimidating and tall figure, with black hair tinted green in a certain lighting and toxic green eyes that were half lidded and clearly lazy as well as tired. What was most eye-fetching were the scars on the left side of his face, on from his forehead to his hairline, and one on his cheek, through closer inspection later on and revelation during PhysEd, he also had a big scar on the base of his neck and left shoulder as well as other various scars on his body. "Brian... Encephum..." He drawled out lazily, grunted as the second female jabbed at his side though did nothing and just eyed them in a tired and lazy manner. 

The second and final female was a teen with bright red hair that reminded Liam faintly of fire, though she had both her sides shaved and had a red fluffy mohawk going on, Liam found that it strangely suited the seemingly energetic green-eyed teen who smiled widely and laughed. "Yo! The name's Amira Pyres, don't mind the lazy zombie-head here. He just hates mornings out of bed." She laughed, slapping Brian's shoulder. 

Ian beamed from where he stood, "Well it's nice to meet you four! Now, if you may sit down to any open seat, choose which one you want! Though you will have to stick to that seat until the next seat arrangement which won't happen for a while!" Ian informed them.

Minutes later had the four new students sitting near and right beside Liam and his friends. Ozias 'Oz' Phobos was to Liam's right, in front of Damien and right beside Polly was Amira Pyres and besides Amira and in front of Scott was Brian Encephum and right behind Vera and to Miranda's right was Victoria 'Vicky' Stein who on the left side of Liam's seat, sandwiched between him and Miranda. 

Liam had a small hunch that this school year at Monster High would certainly get interesting. 

And oh boy, was he right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! A little peak at the past and going on to the future! Hope you enjoyed, admittedly I had a bit of a hard time thinking for this chapter but I managed! 
> 
> I wasn't joking when I said this the last chapter:
> 
> Oz is a genderfluid _royal_ , Vicky is a genderqueer _scholar_ , Brian is a strong lazy _knight in shiny rotten armor_ and Amira is a firey _boss_.
> 
> Just little hints to what they were in the past before they ran, which at some point I will delve in so don't worry ;] 
> 
> Anyway, till next chapter~


End file.
